Star Trek Jarvik Station: A New Assignment
by hadleygirl
Summary: This is the story of the Federation's newest outpost, Jarvik Station. A medical facility set in the outer quadrants of space, these are the stories of the officers and people who will become the next in the great line of Starfleet leaders.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Commander Andrea Thoreau shivered as she walked the corridors of Starfleet Headquarters; the sound of her booted heals echoing loudly in the halls. She couldn't believe she was here and for the reasons she'd been given. It was just a week ago when her commanding officer, Captain Tatupu of the Federation Starship Ojai, called her into his ready room.

"_You wanted to see me, sir?" Andrea asked, entering the Captain's domain._

_Captain Mali Tatupu was a large, imposing figure. Descended from the ruling family of the Tongan Islands, Tatupu was a third son who had no chance of inheriting the throne. He had entered the Academy and was a quick learner, with a quicker wit. His good humor and teddy-bear looks belied the pure strength and agility the big man possessed. Those who thought his size would slow his movements soon found themselves pinned and badly beaten. Mali waived his First Officer into the room._

"_Sit down, Andy," Captain Mali spoke in heavily accented Tongan, "I've got some things to discuss with you."_

_Andy eased down into the comfortable overstuffed chairs and waited for the Captain to continue._

"_I've got a confession to make," Mali said, smiling, "I'm afraid I've gone and gotten you transferred."_

_Andy bolted up from the chair, "Transferred, Captain, but, why?"_

_He motioned her back in the chair, "Calm down, Commander." He said easily and Andy dropped back into the chair, "It's not exactly a transfer," he paused for emphasis, "yet."_

_Andy was not enjoying the rollercoaster of emotions the Captain was putting her on. "Please, Mali, just tell me what you've done."_

_Captain Mali smiled. "The Federation has decided to establish a new facility on the outskirts of Beta Quadrant. It is to be a medical-research-educational site open to all species, whether they are Federation members or not. They also hope to use it to draw prospective members in."_

_Andrea listened intently to the Captain's explanation. Tatupu continued, "Make no mistake, it will be Starfleet run, so they want an Academy trained commanding officer with a medical or science background." Again, he paused for effect, "I thought it was a perfect fit for you."_

_He waited as the full impact of his comments landed on Andy's shoulders. She returned his level gaze, choosing her words carefully, "I'm not a doctor, Mali, and I haven't been in research in a VERY long time."_

_He smiled back, "I know that's a part of your background that you don't share, but, Andy, it's the very reason you are perfect for this job. That, and with your pedigree."_

_By pedigree, the Captain was referring to Andy's father, Dr. Walden Thoreau. A descendant of the American poet, Henry David Thoreau, her father had been a very well-known and highly respected member of the Academy's teaching staff, specializing in scientific research and development. His wife, Andy's mother, Constance, was a medical doctor and surgeon, who also taught occasionally at the Academy. Her specialty had been reconstructive surgery._

_Once again, Andy chose her words carefully in response, "But, Mali, I'm not really sure I'm ready for command. I've never given much thought to it."_

"_You're lying." Mali said simply. "You've thought about it but you're hiding right now."_

_Andy started to interrupt but Mali stopped her, "When you realize Pinter's death was an accident, you'll finally agree, until then you'll argue. Because of that, you need a push. I'm giving it to you. The transport will be here at 0-eight hundred hours. Pack a bag, your dress uni, and be ready to go."_

_Again, Andy started to argue, but the Captain stopped her once more, "I can make it an order if I have to but I don't want to." His tone was firm. There would be no more discussion (as if there really was, Andy thought). He smiled then, softening his features, "You will sleep on it tonight and by morning you will know it's the right thing. I don't really want to lose you, Andy. You've been the kind of First Officer every Captain dreams of, but it's time you moved on. This is tailor-made for you. If you can't see it now, you will once you're there." The Captain stood from his desk, signaling the end of their discussion. Andrea rose as well as he came to stand beside her. Without warning, the big man drew her into a bear hug._

"_Good luck, Commander. You will be missed."_

_He let her go and stepped back, completely in Captain mode, "You're dismissed."_

_Andy smiled and then snapped to attention, "Aye, sir. Thank you." And then left the ready room to pack for her journey._

Now, here she sat, waiting outside the Tribunal conference room to interview for a Captaincy she wasn't sure she wanted.

Deep down, she had wondered if it wasn't time to move on. The captain was right, of course. Pinter's death was an accident. On a mapping expedition to an asteroid belt, Pinter had stupidly left the research party Andy headed. The group soon discovered that parts of the asteroid had shifting sands, not unlike quick sand. They were able to identify them as they traversed the area. However, because Pinter had taken it upon himself to separate from the group he didn't get the information. They heard his distress cries and attempted to get to him but he was too far gone. Andy had immediately transported the party back to the Ojai. She had filed her report, taking blame for Pinter's error. She personally contacted his next of kin to report the accident, refusing to allow Mali to have to do what she considered her job. Although Captain Tatupu had amended her report with the reports of several others on the expedition, Andy refused to give up the blame. Had she been a more effective leader, Andrea reasoned, Pinter would have obeyed her command and he would still be alive. Mali knew her reasoning was flawed and that this interview would be just the thing to refocus his First Officer.

One thing Andy knew for sure about this adventure: It would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

PERSONAL LOG – ANDREA THOREAU, LT. COMMANDER

I AM WAITING TO FACE THE EXECUTIONER.

OKAY, SO THAT'S NOT REALLY WHAT I'M DOING. IT JUST FEELS THAT WAY. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO CUSS MALI OR KISS HIM. GUESS IT'S TOO LATE NOW. HE'S RIGHT – ABOUT A COUPLE OF THINGS, REALLY. I HAVE BEEN HIDING SINCE PINTER'S DEATH. I KNOW IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BUT I JUST KEEP WONDERING IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, WOULD PINTER STILL BE HERE? I'LL NEVER KNOW FOR SURE, BUT I MUST GET PAST IT.

I GUESS I AM READY FOR A COMMAND AND I DON'T THINK A STARSHIP'S RIGHT. THAT'S WHAT MAKES MALI TATUPU GOOD. HE KNOWS BEFORE YOU DO.

The doors to the Tribunal Chambers opened and a young ensign stepped out. "Lt. Commander Thoreau?"

Andy stood as she was addressed, "The Admirals will see you now."

The ensign stepped aside to let Andy pass. Dressed in her formal uniform, as instructed, she made her way into the chamber and faced down the firing squad. Before her sat three of the most powerful command figures in Starfleet. She knew who they were but knew introductions would also be the first order of business.

Andy stood at attention until the Admiral in Charge, Questa Powell, finally acknowledged her. "Commander, won't you step forward?" Powell's voice alone radiated enough authority, not to mention her impressive appearance. The ebony skinned Admiral did not smile as Andy took her place in front of the dais. "To my right, Commander, is Admiral Chen. To my left, Admiral Yaht." Both men acknowledged Andy with a nod of the head. "You may be seated, Commander," Admiral Powell finally announced.

Andy sat gingerly on the edge of the seat. She had never been through this type of selection process but she knew it would be fraught with tension. The Admirals would question everything, from her service record, to her educational background, to some aspects of her personal life. They had to be sure that the command they were about to bestow was not going to an individual who would crack within weeks of the appointment. Finally, the interrogation began.

"So, Commander, do you know for what position you're being considered?" This from Admiral Powell.

"Yes, ma'am. The Federation is in the process of building an outpost for medical services, including training and research. It will be open to all species, everywhere. No one will be denied. The station will also serve as a repository for medical knowledge of all species, from anatomy and physiology to what constitutes the common cold on Keloda."

The Admirals nodded as Andy spoke. "So, Commander, if you are knowledgeable, why did your Captain request this assignment for you, instead of you asking for the assignment?" Admiral Yaht replied.

Andy turned to look at the Tellurian, addressing her response to him, "I felt, sir, that I might not be ready for a command position. I was reluctant to pursue that possibility. Captain Tatupu felt otherwise."

"So is this a waste of our time, Commander?" Admiral Powell quizzed.

"No, ma'am. I know the real reason I was reluctant was because I had a man die under my command. This was the first time I had experienced such a loss and I took it personally. As Captain Tatupu pointed out, it was not my fault. It was an accident over which I had no control. It doesn't make the loss any easier but hiding because of it is not the proper course of action either. All commanding officers lose personnel. It is inevitable. It is how we deal with it that makes us successful or unsuccessful."

The Admirals exchanged a glance. Admiral Chen followed, "Well, Commander, I see many commendations on your uniform. That speaks of your heroism. I see almost as many reprimands. That speaks to your willfulness. Explain."

Andy smiled slightly, "Admiral Chen, I don't always follow Starfleet protocol when I am in the midst of the crisis. I respond to the situation and what I believe to be the best course of action at that time. If that happens to agree with Starfleet's rules and the Captain's orders, most of the time no one knows. It's only those times when it may not have been the Captain's first choice of response and definitely not Starfleet's idea of safety measures that wind up in my personnel file."

The Admiral continued, "Then you are irresponsible."

"No, sir. I am adaptable." She paused and then continued, "If the great starship captains of our history: Archer, Kirk, had not been able to adapt as situations presented themselves, would we be the Federation we are today?"

"You liken yourselves to them?" Admiral Yaht asked, aghast.

"No, sir. Far from it. But, I believe all good commanding officers possess a similar trait – the ability to evaluate the situation and know, almost instinctively, what works and what doesn't. My methods may not have always been regulation, but the results speak for themselves."

The Admirals paused, making notes as Andrea spoke. Lt. Commander Thoreau could feel the sweat dripping between her breasts and down her back. She wanted to run her finger around the collar of the dress uniform, but knew she couldn't appear in any distress. At this level, any sign of discomfort could mean the difference between being appointed and not. An old saying flashed through her mind, making her smile, 'Never let 'em see you sweat!'

Admiral Yaht picked up the questioning, "Knowing what you know about the installation, what would you recommend for your command structure?"

Andy knew, really, only scant details. Here, with this question, she was flying by the seat of her pants. She paused, carefully thinking through her next statements.

"The First Officer for this installation should be someone with medical licensing and Starfleet Academy training. In the event the commanding officer is unable to perform; the person next in line should be able to function on both sides of the aisle, so to speak. There should be a Security Chief, Head of Communications and Chief Engineer, all Starfleet. There should also be a Chief Medical Officer, Dean of the Medical School and head of Research. The three medical related would answer to the First Officer. The Starfleet officers to the commanding officer."

Again, the Admirals nodded as she spoke and continued to make notes. Admiral Powell spoke again, her eye contact direct and penetrating, "Commander Thoreau, you have a scientific designation that the Federation has recognized, yet you chose not to use it. Do you rest upon the laurels of your parents to make this appointment?"

The sitting position put the candidate at a disadvantage, having to look up to see the Admirals. Andy wanted to stand but knew it would be inappropriate with out permission. Her back stiffened at the implication the Admiral made. Deep down, she knew that was why Admiral Powell had asked, waiting to see if the young officer would overreact.

Andy drew a deep breath and returned the Admiral's penetrating stare, "Because of the situation surrounding my scientific designation, I choose not to use it, preferring instead my Starfleet rank of Lt. Commander. I would never trade upon my parents' status. Dr and Connie were most successful and made sure I was prepared to stand on my own. I do, however, possess many contacts within the medical and scientific communities because of my parentage and my scientific designation does give me certain knowledge within that same community. Again, Admiral, I believe my records speak for themselves."

The Admirals again shared a quick glance and continued with their incessant note-taking. Andy began to feel a knot form in the muscles in her back. The tension had finally claimed her physically. She knew if she had to maintain this rigid posture much longer, she would eventually spasm. _That will be memorable for the Admirals, _she thought to herself.

Admiral Powell whispered to the two other tribunal members. Nods were exchanged and then all eyes were back on Andy.

"I believe we have heard enough at this time." Admiral Chen intoned.

Inwardly, Andy thanked the gods, but didn't let the relief show. Admiral Yaht continued, "You are in consideration with one other officer. Your service records and experience are, for the most part, very evenly matched."

Andy still showed no outward sign of emotion, waiting for the Admirals to continue. "We have decided that we would like to see the two of you perform in a simulated conflict situation. Please be on Y deck, Holosuite 62, at 0-eight hundred hours. Your test will begin promptly. You are dismissed." All of this from Admiral Powell.

Andy stood to attention and nodded to the Admirals before executing a sharp about-face and leaving the tribunal room. Once outside, she collapsed on the bench and ripped open her formal jacket in one motion. Phase I was over.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the nice things about being at Federation headquarters was the wide variety of eating establishments and bars. In her Academy days, Andy and her companions had kept the bars open until last call on a regular basis. After her first stint on a Starship, that habit came to a quick halt. Being dressed down by one's superior had a way of changing bad habits. She was walking down the main esplanade when she heard her name. No one knew she was here so Andy figured it was a mistake. Until, she heard her full rank and name called.

"Lt. Commander Thoreau!" The male voice came again.

Andy froze and turned at the sound of the voice. She waited to see who would approach. It was not a welcome sight. "Commander Luger. What a surprise." Andy replied, her voice flat.

Commander Rex Luger approached Andy. She suppressed a shiver as he walked up and took her hand. "What brings you here, Andrea?"

She had never liked Rex' pronunciation of her given name – An dray uh - drawing out the "a" the way he did. She knew he did it for affectation that she did not find attractive. All of her truly close friends and confidants called her, Andy.

"Well, Rexy," she replied deliberately, knowing he hated that version of his name, "I've been in Tribunal for a possible appointment."

She noticed Luger stiffen, "The medical outpost?" He asked innocently.

Andy was instantly on guard. "Why, yes. I was unaware it was public knowledge."

Rex' tone changed instantly, "It's not. I'm your competition, my dear."

_Damn!_ Andy thought, _of all people._ She had to put a good face forward, "Well, I'm not surprised, Rex. You're a fine officer and a published researcher. You'd make a very good commanding officer."

Rex Luger was not surprised at Thoreau's comments. He knew she was a very polished officer and would not create a scene in such a public place. To the common passer-by, it would appear two old friends had reestablished an acquaintance. Only those close to either would know the truth.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at eight in the morning, yes?" Luger asked, making conversation.

"I guess so," Andy replied and then turned to leave.

"See you then." Was Rex' final comment.

PERSONAL LOG – ANDREA THOREAU, LT. COMMANDER

WHY IS IT THAT THE PEOPLE YOU LIKE THE LEAST IN THE WORLD ARE ALWAYS AFTER THE SAME THINGS YOU ARE?

CASE IN POINT – COMMANDER REX LUGER. OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE UP AGAINST FOR THIS POSITION, REX WOULD HAVE TO BE THE ONE.

PROBLEM IS – HE'S PROBABLY MORE QUALIFIED THAN ME, JUST ON PAPER. IT'S THAT INTANGILBE THAT MAKES REX DANGEROUS. IN OUR ACADEMY DAYS, REX WAS ALWAYS IN THE LEAD BUT HE TOOK SHORT CUTS THAT SOME QUESTIONED. WORKING WITH HIM ON CERTAIN ASSIGNMENTS AND SIMULATIONS, I FOUND HIM TO BE SELF-CENTERED, TAKING THE WORK OF OTHERS AND PASSING IT OFF AS HIS. NEVER FEAR, HE HAS ENOUGH KNOWLEDGE TO TALK HIS WAY THROUGH MOST THINGS BUT HE DOES NOT INSPIRE UNANIMITY.

THAT SAID, NOT SURE I DO, EITHER. BUT I KNOW WHEN TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE.

THE SIMULATION TOMORROW WILL BE INTERESTING. I KNOW REX IS THE KIND WHO WILL PULL OUT ALL THE STOPS. IT WILL BE HARD FOUGHT – TO THE BITTER END.

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was outside the appointed holosuite at 7:30am. Rex joined her 10 minutes later. They nodded in acknowledgment of each other's presence but made no pretense at small talk. The Admirals arrived 15 minutes later. Andy and Rex came to attention upon their entrance.

"As you were," Admiral Powell responded. "The simulation you're about to enter is not unlike the Kobayashi Maru that you attempted at the Academy. This is a war type game designed by Admiral Chen, only you will be on unknown terrain with combatants. The goal is to make it to the safe zone, in the quickest time, AND take out your opponent."

Luger and Thoreau listened intently as the Admiral continued her explanation, "If, at the end of 30 minutes, neither of you have reached the safe zone nor taken out your opponent, it will be considered a draw. We will then make our determination from the data that is obtained during the simulation."

Two ensigns appeared from the holosuite, each carrying a vest and a weapon. Andy and Rex were dressed by the ensigns in the monitoring devices. "These vests will secure data about your physical and mental response to the stimuli around you. They will also indicate if you have been hit by either the combatants in the simulation or your opponent. You cannot remove them, as they will sound, indicating your loss in this test." Admiral Chen explained. The ensigns then handed them the simulator weapons.

"Do you understand the rules?" Admiral Powell queried.

In unison, Andy and Rex replied in the affirmative.

"Good. We will take our places in observation and signal the ensigns. You will be led in, blindfolded. Once in place your blindfolds will be removed and the simulation will begin. You will have three minutes of observation time before the combatants open fire on you. One more thing, if your opponent is inside the safety zone, you may not shoot. A hit on your opponent must come outside that circle. Again, do you understand the rules?" Admiral Powell asked again.

Andy and Rex both nodded.

"Good," Admiral Yaht finally spoke, "Let the simulation begin."

The Admirals turned and left Andy and Luger standing with the two ensigns outside the holosuite. Still neither spoke to the other. Andy's ensign responded with a nod and turned to his counterpart who nodded in response. Luger and Thoreau were both blindfolded. Andy heard the door to the holosuite slide open and was then led in, slightly to the left of the entrance. Rex was led to the right, farther away from the door. Both candidates were then faced back the way they came, presumably away from the game area itself. Once the blindfold was removed, Andy and Rex found themselves staring at a map and guide for the game. The three minutes passed quickly. The map faded. The room dimmed. The game began.

Andy ducked just in time as a phase shot came from her left. She ducked behind an outcropping to observe. She knew the safety zone was toward what would be the back of the chamber and slightly right. She also knew the direct path indicated in the game would be fraught with obstacles. The best option was to work her way back toward the vicinity of the door – the virtual center of the wall – and then proceed through the dense forest around her. She could see the game combatants beginning to fan out. She assumed that Rex was making a move and they would follow him. She gave him a 30 second head start and began tracking, what she hoped, was behind her opponent.

The center provided excellent hiding places – rocks, large trees, small outcroppings once could duck under. Andy also began to notice something interesting about the combatants. They would turn at the sound of oncoming bodies. Once they read it was their own type, they never fired. Andy began to think she could use this to her advantage.

Rex, in the meantime, had already killed several of the combatants. The safety zone was to his right and back from where the ensign had placed him. Like Andy, he knew that the prescribed path shown on the guide would be a fool's gambit. He chose to circle around the outside of the dense undergrowth, actually passing by Andy's starting point and not knowing it.

Both candidates worked their way to the supposed safety zone. Andy was just outside of the area when she saw Rex step into the clearing. The safety zone itself was still around 30 meters from the edge of the clearing. Andy was on the backside, shooting across the clearing. She felt the combatant close in behind her and held her breath. She would know shortly if her assumptions were correct. The combatant aimed at Rex and fired, even though she stood directly by its side. Rex saw the phase flash and responded, killing the combatant. Andy lifted her phaser and fired.

Rex felt the shot the moment it struck the vest. He looked up just in time to see Andy walk to the center of the safety ring. The lights came on as the simulation ended. He charged her, in fury.

"You bitch! You cheated!" As he swung his arm and knocked her down.

Andy looked up at the angry commander, "Then tell the Admirals. They can hear you. Let them decide."

A window in the holosuite wall opened to reveal the tribunal. "What is your accusation, Commander Luger?" The imperious tones of Admiral Powell broadcast.

"She's a cheat, Admiral." And Rex reached down and grabbed the mask out of Andy's hand.

"Stand up Commander Thoreau. What is your response?" Admiral Yaht ordered.

Andy stood and smiled. She was wearing the robe of the combatants over her uniform and vest. "I don't call it cheating, sir. I call it adapting to the situation."

"I call it semantics, Andrea!" The furious Luger continued throwing the mask at her. Andy caught the mask and turned to face the tribunal again.

"Explain, please." Admiral Chen asked simply.

Andy stepped in front of Rex, "Admiral Chen I noticed a…"Andy hesitated. She didn't really want to tell the game's designer it was flawed but there was no other way to defend her position. "Admiral, I noticed an abnormality. The combatants don't fire on each other, only on the contestants. It had to be something in the costuming and I assumed it was the mask." Yaht and Powell looked over at Chen. Andy continued quickly, "There was nothing in your rules at the beginning about placing anything over the vests. Only that we couldn't remove them. It was a hypothesis. It turned out correct."

Rex had been watching the Admirals as Andy spoke. He knew he had lost the battle and was quickly losing the war. He interrupted, "There was nothing in your instructions about making up the rules as you go either, Admiral Powell."

The Admiral flinched at the venom in Commander Luger's tone, "Commander, did you have the same amount of time to analyze the game as Lt. Commander Thoreau?"

"Well," he stammered, "I …"

"It is a yes or no question, commander. It does not require explanation."

"Yes, Admiral Powell, I had the same amount of time as Andrea."

"She found a flaw and used it to her advantage. She followed all of the given rules. The bottom line, Commander Luger, is you are beaten." Admiral Powell's tone sounded like a death knell.

Before Rex could speak, Admiral Yaht interrupted. "We are through here. We will reconvene in the Tribunal chambers at fourteen hundred hours. Commander Luger. Lt. Commander Thoreau. You are dismissed."

"Aye, sir." They answered in unison and turned to leave the holosuite.

As the door opened, Rex turned to Andy, "This is not over, Thoreau. Not by a long shot." And stomped out ahead of Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Admirals returned to the Tribunal Chamber to discuss the surprising results of the skills challenge.

"Did you know the game was flawed, Chen?" Admiral Yaht asked.

He smiled ruefully, "Yes, but she is the first to find it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yaht said, angrily.

"Most of the students don't find it. Or don't take the time to find it; much less utilize it. I believe it says something of the candidate."

"That she cheats," Yaht said decisively.

"No," Admiral Powell spoke, "that she's intelligent. She had less than five minutes after the test began, to see that outcome. She had to test it, in the course of the game, giving herself up, if she was wrong."

Yaht again derided Andy, "Showing once again her recklessness, as we pointed out in interview."

Chen shook his head, "Whether she had been wrong or right, she still would have won."

"Are you sure?" Questa replied.

"Look at the data." He turned the monitor to the other Admirals, "Here's her vest. Here's Luger's. See how long hers had been stationary, outside the safety zone? She was waiting. She would have taken him before he reached it."

The Admirals studied the information Chen presented. They also looked at the other levels the system monitored. Overall, Andy's performance was superior to Rex'.

The Admirals discussed other information that had been gathered about the two candidates. After several more hours, they reached a decision.

PERSONAL LOG – ANDREA THOREAU, LT. COMMANDER

IT IS JUST A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I FIND OUT ABOUT MY FUTURE. REX IS STILL STEEMED OVER HIS TOTAL EMBARASSMENT IN THE TEST EARLIER. I WON'T BACK DOWN FROM THE CHOICES I MADE. THEY WERE RIGHT, GIVEN THE SITUATION.

LET'S SEE IF THE ADMIRALS FEEL THE SAME.

The same ensign who had ushered her in day before yesterday was back at the door. This time calling both Andy and Rex to enter. There were no chairs now. This time, they stood, at attention, before three of the most powerful Admirals in Starfleet. Their decision, once made, would be final. One of the two officers would move on; the other would return to their previous billet.

"At ease," Admiral Powell commanded. Again, Andy noted the more rigid protocol this time. This was a command decision, carried out in command manner. Her stomach began to knot as the tension increased.

Admiral Powell spoke again, "Neither of you have made this an easy decision. That speaks well of you both." And for the first time, Questa smiled. "Either of you would be exceptional in command; however we may only choose one."

Admiral Powell continued, "Commander Luger, your record is exceptional and your skill is not in question. However, your ability to evaluate quickly and make command decisions is what concerns us most. This is what the skills test shows us."

"So you would prefer someone who cheats?" Rex sneered, interrupting the Admiral.

Andy continued to face front, refusing to look at Rex or the Admiral. Powell responded smoothly, "No, we prefer someone who…"the Admiral paused and turned to Andy, "What did you call it, Lt. Commander?"

"Adapts?" Andy volunteered.

Again, Questa Powell smiled, "Yes, Commander Luger, that's it. Someone who adapts. Someone who can evaluate quickly and make the decision to follow the rules or bend them, ever so slightly, to get the most successful outcome."

Rex bristled but before he could speak, Admiral Chen interjected, "Commander Luger, you will be a fine commanding officer, just not now. The appropriate time and situation will present itself. Until then, rest assured, you will be given appropriate consideration."

"Thank you, Commander, for your time. You are dismissed." Admiral Yaht finished.

Rex refused to respond or acknowledge the Admirals response. He turned from the room without a glance and stormed out, leaving Andy to face the tribunal alone.

She still did not quite comprehend what had just transpired. She waited for the Admirals to continue.

"Lt. Commander Thoreau, congratulations. You will be the new commanding officer for our next Starfleet outpost, Jarvik Station." Admiral Chen waited for a reaction.

"Thank you, sir." Andy replied formally.

"Normally, we would name you a commander but given the specific needs of this outpost, it has been determined to commission you as a captain, effective immediately." Admiral Yaht spoke.

Again, Andy replied formally, "Thank you, sir."

"Andy?" Admiral Powell spoke breaking through Andy's stupor.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you alright?"

Andy finally smiled, "Yes, ma'am. I think so. I'm just still replaying the information in my head. I'm waiting to wake up."

The Admirals shared a quick chuckle. On the view screen behind her, Admiral Powell brought up pictures of the station under construction, "Named for the inventor of the artificial heart, Robert Jarvik. Jarvik Station will be a jewel in the Federation crown. We know that there's no blueprint for how to make this work, Captain. That's another reason you were selected."

"You seem comfortable with making it up as you go," Admiral Yaht intoned mirthlessly.

"Thank you, sir, I think." Andy smiled at the Tellurian. "Whether you meant it or not, I take it as a compliment."

Admiral Powell spoke again, "Captain, you will need to be on Jarvik in one week's time. As you can see, the center geosphere is completed. It's the medical wings that are still under construction. This should give you sufficient time to select your senior staff."

Andy nodded as the Admiral continued, "Whether you want it or not, let me give you a few pieces of advice, Captain. The position is not always what we thought it was when we get it. Sometimes it's much, much worse."

Andy smiled at the Admiral's words, "Stick with it, Captain. It can and will get better. Also, surround yourself with people you trust. Not necessarily your friends but people you know will have your back when the time comes. Do these two things, I believe the rest will fall into place for you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Andy replied formally.

"Do you have any questions?" Admiral Chen asked.

"No, sir. I do have a comment, if I may?"

The Admirals nodded their permission, "I thank you for your confidence. I will do my best to make sure your trust is not misplaced."

"We know, Captain. That's why we chose you." Admiral Powell smiled again. "Dismissed, Captain Thoreau."

Andy broke into a full, relaxed smile, "Aye, ma'am."

And left the hall with an unceremonious 'whoop' much to delight of the Tribunal.


End file.
